


Wings and Capes

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Everything Hurts, F/F, I don't know how to update it and the co-author can't write right now, I think this is on hold for now?, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Smut, Otabek is Otashook, They call him Yuratchka, Yuri has angst, Yuri has foul language, Yuri is a faerie, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Yuri is a faerie.In which Otabek is supposed to hunt faeries.In which both of them are irresponsible.In which Romeo and Juliet live on through another hopeless romance.





	1. Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just know that I love all of you. The angst is creeping in. You aren't safe.

_It's been two weeks. Two **boring** weeks._ Yuri dipped his toes into the surface of the river, the icy shock snapping him right out of his dazed, half-asleep state. He couldn't afford to be sleeping right now. The blond pulled his bare feet back up, tucking his knees to his chest with a scowl as he yanked his hair over his shoulder to toy with the ends of it. 

_Get a grip, Yura..._ He shifted, leaning forward to dunk his face in the water, pulling back with a loud swear and lifting his shirtcloth up to wipe the freezing liquid from his face. "How's that for a wake-up call?" Yuri muttered dryly, standing to kick at the ground. The snow was thinner here, and his toes dragged up a few dead leaves from the season before. 

Yuri bent down and dug his fingers into the snow, ripping up another handful of frozen, molded leaves and clawing at the dirt on the ground until it caked his nails and smeared his hands. And there it was, reacting to his magic- a tiny green bud, poking itself up out of the dirt. His face softened at it briefly. _Plants grow in hellish places like this, then?_

Then there was a rustle. His long, tapering ears flicked back and he jumped up again, wings flaring out cautiously. _An animal?_ His hand dragged towards the hunting knife sheathed at his thigh and he whipped it out, right as a heavy, blunt force smacked into the back of his head. 

Yuri staggered forwards and fell onto the ground, grunting. Before he had the chance to spring up, something began weighing down on his back, keeping him on his knees and yanking him up by the hair. A voice lilted in his ear in some other language, and he wrinkled his nose. It smelled sour, like a predator's after eating an animal's carcass. Then there was the feeling of a blade on his strained neck, and he shut his eyes, frozen. 

And then, it disappeared. There was a rush of air above him and the sound of bodies hitting the forest floor, and Yuri was free to move. The Russian leapt to his feet, taking a few leaps back and scanning the ground for his dagger. Directly in between it and him, though, were two males wrestling with each other. 

One was paunchy and doughy-faced, nothing worth seeing at all- though, Yuri considered, he could probably stand to cut back on the meals. The second was all muscles and brute strength, grappling with the first and forcing him down onto the ground. Yuri skirted around them a bit skittishly and snatched up his dagger, returning to his place. Common sense dictated that he run, but Yuri was never one to live by that aspect. 

Eventually, after a few good minutes, the tussle came to a close with the fat one tied up with rope. _He's probably a bounty hunter... Which makes that one in the flashy armor the hero._

Said male straightened up and turned to the faerie, and Yuri nearly dropped his blade. He had looks befitting a faeblood, not some measly human! Dark eyes, darker hair, a jaw that could cut through steel? Yuri eyed him almost... Appreciatively for a second, before remembering what he was and what he was likely to do next. 

"I didn't need your help," Yuri hissed, not caring whether or not the hero spoke Luminian or not. Unlike humans, all faeries speak the same language, Luminian. "I had it under control." He didn't reply right away, and Yuri was about to dismiss it as ignorance towards the language, when he tipped his head a bit.  
"Sorry for interfering." 

Yuri blinked, taking another step back. _Okay, maybe he can._ "Are you going to kill me next? That's what heroes do, after all. Try it, I dare you. I'll shred you." He growled the last words, almost animalistically. The hero shook his head after a pause of consideration.  
"I have no reason to." 

This threw Yuri off guard. "The hell do you mean, you don't have a reason to!? It's your job! Or are you planning on following me when I leave to see if you can root out more of my kind!?" Again, he shook his head.  
"I may be a hero, but I don't kill unless provoked. That isn't what heroes should do." He turned his back, and Yuri clenched his teeth, fingers tightening on the hilt of his hunting knife. 

Yuri lunged forward, lashing out with his blade, and the hero automatically whirled around, deflecting it with the wrist gauntlet on the arm closest to the fae. Yuri jumped back and darted in again, this time aiming a low swipe at his gut. The hero leapt back with as much grace as Yuri himself, frowning a bit. 

This went on for several more minutes, Yuri attacking and the hero dodging, not doing anything else. It was only when he'd scored a long, thin slash across the hero's cheek did he react, grabbing his wrist in an iron grip and forcing the knife from his hand.  
"What the hell is up with you!? You call yourself a hero and you're not even doing your job!? Do you think I'm not worth the effort or something!? I'll show you!"  
"Quit yelling. You're making my head hurt." The Kazakh picked up the knife from Yuri's feet and flung it into the trunk of a tree before releasing his wrist, turning back to the tied-up bounty hunter. 

"I'm taking him to the castle, where his punishment will be handed out accordingly. You can follow, if you'd like, but my comrades won't be as sparing." And then, he was gone, swallowed up by the trees, leaving Yuri standing there with a pinkish wrist and a stinging scalp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off an rp I'm doing currently with the cowriter, who has yet to FUCKING DO ANYTHING- So please be patient, I'll write as much as we've done and then we'll have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

P r o l o g u e 

Quiet. It was quiet. The kind of silence that was suffocating and closed in on you from every side. The kind that weighed on your head and your chest and curtained you like a blanket. This particular quiet was the one that accompanied the four figures slipping through the treetops, jumping here, gliding there, sending snow scattering to the ground beneath their feet. 

They had been doing this for what felt like hours, until finally, finally they stopped, breathless and teary-eyed. This part of the woods was unfamiliar to them. This part of the woods was no longer their territory. They were no longer in Russia, and that fact hung heavier in the air than the silence did. 

"Keep moving. We'll find a place to camp out." One issued the order, his harsh bark such a blatant contradiction to his usual cheerful hum. He had long silver hair that tumbled down his back to his waist. The rest just nodded and jumped from their perches over the stretch of exposed land, wings whipping out to beat at the air for a few seconds before they landed on the next branch. 

"Viktor, how much longer do you expect us to keep going!?" One of them finally shattered the quiet, whirling around haphazardly on his heel to glare at the silver-haired male, his own golden-blond a stark contrast.   
"Be quiet, Yuratchka!" The only female in the group hissed, running her fingers through the mop of unruly red waves atop her head. Viktor waved a hand at her. 

"He's right, Mila. We need to rest. We can only go so far right now." Almost immediately, the four of them jumped from the trees and landed hard on their feet on the ground. Yuratchka sank onto the ground with a groan, Mila whimpered and began rubbing at her feet, trying to get the splinters out before her skin closed over, and Viktor sat down roughly, quiet and brooding. The fourth of them had yet to speak, and he sat as well, curling his knees up to his chest and beginning to cry. 

Nobody could judge him.   
They all wanted to cry.


End file.
